


Fortunado

by LucianCarter72



Category: Tales from the Dark Side
Genre: Death, Evil, Magic, Screenplay/Script Format, Supernatural - Freeform, Superstition, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianCarter72/pseuds/LucianCarter72
Summary: A fortuneteller, who makes a living always reading good fortunes, finds a deck that seems to have a mind of its own.





	Fortunado

BLACK SCREEN

SCORE: “New York, New York” orchestral instrumental version.

AERIAL SHOT OF NEW YORK CITY, LATE AFTERNOON. AUTUMN.

We zoom in on the island of Manhattan. We stop by the 9/11 site then zoom along the streets in a blur. We come to an abrupt start in what passes for a low rent part of Manhattan. We pan and focus on a small shop door. The sign above it reads “Lady Fortunado’s Divination – Tarot Readings $25”

Zoom in and through the closed door, down a dark hallway into a small room.

INT. LADY FORTUNADO’S. CONTINUOUS

SCORE: “Fortunado’s theme” original composition. Dominated by violins and inspired by traditional Romani music. In 5/4 time.

Though the room is small shelves line almost every wall. They are covered with assorted occult bric-a-brac: a monkey’s paw, a crystal ball, assorted bones, a stuffed crow, old sepia photographs of Gypsies in Europe. The nicest piece is an ornate box, probably for jewelry, the cover featuring an intricate carving of the mad monk Rasputin.

In the little floor space in the room sits a table, which could seat four at a pinch. There are two people seated at the table. Near the exit is young man dressed in jeans and a New York Knicks hoodie. Across from him is a woman we will know as both LADY FORTUNADO and BETH CARRINGTON, She is a “Gypsy” Fortuneteller, a fact made apparent by her garb and accent, both of which border on stereotypical. She is in the middle of a Tarot reading, with a series of cards laid out in front of her.

LADY FORTUNADO  
I am seeing a number of wands here.

CUSTOMER 1  
(Skeptical)  
Wands? So what does that mean?

LADY FORTUNADO  
Well for one it means you are very sexually potent.

CUSTOMER 1  
(Leaning in with sudden interest)  
Go on.

LADY FORTUNADO  
And in your future, The Lovers.

CUSTOMER 1  
That sounds good.

LADY FORTUNADO  
The cards are telling me if you seek out new people and new places to meet them you will get a chance to display your sexual prowess.

CUSTOMER 1  
Go out? Where?

LADY FORTUNADO  
This is New York City. All I can say is that the Hermit card is now inverted. Your time of solitude is over. And the Magician is in your present. So that means you should follow your interests. Find activities that connect to things you already like.

CUSTOMER 1  
Like World of Warcraft?

LADY FORTUNADO  
Less virtual.

CUSTOMER 1  
Anything else?

LADY FORTUNADO  
The nine of cups tells me water brings you luck. 

CUSTOMER 1  
So?

LADY FORTUNADO  
So shower or bathe more often for better luck.

CUSTOMER 1  
(Wrinkling his nose)  
Really?

LADY FORTUNADO  
I’m sure of it.

CUSTOMER 1  
Ok then.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Twenty-five dollars please.

The customer fumbles for his wallet and slowly counts out the money. He hands her exactly twenty-five dollars.

CUSTOMER 1  
Thanks.

LADY FORTUNADO  
May the spirits shine on you.

SCORE ENDS

The customer heads out the exit. When she is sure he is gone she lets out a deep sigh then speaks with no trace of an accent (denoted by listing her dialogue as BETH)

BETH  
You bet showering will bring you luck. P.U.!

She heads to an incense burner on the shelves and lights a stick of incense. She looks over at the ornate box as she does.

BETH  
How’s it going Raspy? Sorry, Rasputin, you hate short forms. Enjoying another day of fleecing the gullible masses? Well maybe not masses but still, two more appointments today. That makes seven. Not terrible. Especially for a recession.

She returns to her seat and pulls a pack of Camels, matches and an ashtray from under the table. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it. She smokes for a moment before we zoom in on the ashtray. Smokey fade to later as she crushes out the smoke and puts everything away. She heads to a curtained off back room and returns with an aerosol air freshener. She sprays it a few times before returning to the back area to return the air freshener. She returns and checks her watch. Just now 4:00. She returns to her seat and collects herself as the door to the shop opens.

SCORE: “Fortunado’s theme”

Entering the shop is an older, African American woman in business ware that is nice but several years old. She seems nervous.

CUSTOMER 2  
Lady Fortunado?

Beth’s accent is back as she replies.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Yes, miss?

CUSTOMER 2  
(Ignoring the question)  
It’s $25 a reading?

LADY FORTUNADO  
Yes, have you had a reading before?

CUSTOMER 2  
(Pausing before answering)  
Yes, a few.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Please, sit. You seem nervous. Is everything all right?

CUSTOMER 2  
I’m just worried about the future.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Many are in these troubled times. Can I get you some water? Tea?

CUSTOMER 2  
I’d prefer if we just begin.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Very well.

She picks up the deck and begins to shuffle it slowly and carefully.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Concentrate on the question you would like answered.

She extends her hand, holding the deck.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Concentrate on your question as you cut the deck.

The customer cuts the deck before she even finishes. Beth begins to deal out cards in an intricate pattern. She studies the layout carefully as she deals out eight cards in total.

LADY FORTUNADO  
I see death in your past. Have you lost someone recently?

CUSTOMER 2  
(Choking up a bit)  
Yes.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Well I have good news for you. The cloud you have been under is about to lift. A great weight that has been dragging you down is about to be lifted from your shoulders. 

CUSTOMER 2  
(Quietly)  
Let’s hope so.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Though I’m sensing a dark undertone to your bright future. As if your bad luck is about to rub off on someone else. Strange.

The customer begins coughing violently.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Are you all right?

CUSTOMER 2  
Could I get that water now?

LADY FORTUNADO  
(Brightly)  
I’ll be right back.

She stands and heads to the back.

CUSTOMER 2  
Very cold please.

LADY FORTUNADO  
(O.S.)  
Ok I’ll let the water run.

SCORE: “The Deck” original composition. A slow, ominous orchestral piece dominated by the lower octaves. 

We hear water running off camera. As soon as it starts the customer begins gathering up Beth’s cards. Once she has the whole deck she reaches into her purse and pulls out a different deck and replaces Beth’s with hers. Then, very quickly, she races out the front door. Beth returns a moment later to find her gone.

BETH  
Oh crap! She stiffed me!

She sighs, sits down and begins drinking the water. She looks at her deck.

BETH  
Wait a minute.

She grabs the deck and flips it over, looking over the cards. We see art for some of the cards. For experts this is a Crowley deck, looking quite old, the art with a more sinister twist than the cards we saw in her first deck.

BETH  
Bitch! She took my deck.

She stands and heads to the Rasputin box on the shelf. She opens it and looks inside. It’s empty.

BETH  
She took my spares too! Fuck!

SCORE ENDS

She heads to the back room and returns with a cell phone. She hits autodial. There is one ring then the voice picks up.

MAN’S VOICE  
(O.S.)  
Hello?

BETH  
Phillip? You’re not going to believe this.

SPLIT SCREEN: We resolve with Beth on the left of the screen. The right side of the screen opens on a man sitting in an opulent corner office. He is dressed in a fine suit, sports a Rolex watch and gold cufflinks. This is a man of wealth and importance and his demeanor shows it. We will know him as PHILLIP HEATHERINGTON.

SCORE: “Phillip’s Theme” original composition. A mid-tempo chamber music piece performed by a string quartet. 

PHILLIP  
(Warmly)  
Beth, darling, how are you?

BETH  
Annoyed.

PHILLIP  
What’s up?

BETH  
This new customer today not only stiffs me, she steals all my decks.

PHILLIP  
By force?

BETH  
No, she faked a coughing fit and while I was getting water she split with the cards. I don’t know how she knew where they were. 

PHILLIP  
Any more appointments today?

BETH  
That’s the weird thing. She left an ugly-ass deck in its place. I can use it for today and pick up a new deck later. I just hope it doesn’t creep out Mrs. O’Reilly.

PHILLIP  
You sound upset. I don’t have too late a day why don’t I stop over after work?

BETH  
I’d like that.

PHILLIP  
I’ll bring a bottle of that Chablis you like so much.

BETH  
Charmer.

PHILLIP  
See you soon.

BETH  
Bye.  
SCORE ENDS

Resolve to Beth. She fishes out her cigarettes and paraphernalia as well.

Fade to the front door opening and an elderly woman, dressed warmly and conservatively, enters with a smile.

SCORE: “Fortunado’s theme”

LADY FORTUNADO  
Mrs. O’Reilly, so wonderful to see you again.

MRS. O’REILLY  
Oh hello there, Lady Fortunado. Am I early?

LADY FORTUNADO  
You have arrived at the perfect moment, the now. Please sit down.

The elderly woman carefully takes her seat as Lady Fortunado shuffles the cards. She extends the deck for Mrs. O’Reilly to cut. She knocks on the table before he touches the cards.

LADY FORTUNADO  
You always do that.

MRS. O’REILLY  
But you’ve never commented on it before.

LADY FORTUNADO  
It’s been an odd day.

MRS. O’REILLY  
You’re telling me. I’ve had three grandchildren with skinned knees today. Let’s hope for some good luck.

LADY FORTUNADO  
The knocking?

MRS. O’REILLY  
Oh that old thing. That’s to wake up my late husband Norman. He used to nap all the time. Shout his name and he’d sleep through it. But one light knock on the door and he was up like a blooming flower.

SCORE: “The Deck”

Lady Fortunado smiles and begins to deal the cards.

MRS. O’REILLY  
(Surprised, a little concerned)  
These aren’t your normal cards.

LADY FORTUNADO  
(Covering)  
No, I’m trying a new deck.

MRS. O’REILLY  
(Disappointed)  
But your old ones always brought me good luck.

LADY FORTUNADO  
(Reassuring)  
It won’t make any difference.

She begins to deal out the cards, repeating the same pattern as both earlier friends. As she watches the cards accumulate she betrays a trace of concern through her practiced character.

MRS. O’REILLY  
My, so many inverted cards.

Beth deals the final card. The Death Card. Facing away from her, so upside down.

LADY FORTUNADO  
(Stalling, uncertain)  
Well, I see all four Threes have come up. That means the number three is important in your future.

MRS. O’REILLY  
(Concerned)  
Don’t try to snow me, dear. I’ve been watching you do this for ten years. I know what these cards mean. It means there are three deaths in my future!

LADY FORTUNADO  
The Death card isn’t always bad-

MRS. O’REILLY  
(Cutting her off-agitated)  
And I know what an inverted Death means too. Oh my…oh dear. It could be my grandchildren or…

LADY FORTUNADO  
(Accept slipping)  
Mrs. O’Reilly…  
(Accent back on)  
This hand is vague. I’ll just deal again.

She gathers up the cards and shuffles them thoroughly. She extends them for Mrs. O’Reilly to cut. The old woman tentatively does so. Beth puts on a big smile.

LADY FORTUNADO  
I’m sure this will be better.

She starts dealing but her face falls quickly.

MRS. O’REILLY  
(Astonished)  
It’s the same.

Looking desperate Beth deals each card slowly and deliberately until she has completed the pattern. 

MRS. O’REILLY  
Every card the same…

She fumbles in her purse and throws two bills on the table.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Wait…please…

MRS O’REILLY  
I’ve never felt so terrible after a reading. You’ll be lucky if I ever come back.

She stands and turns to leave.

LADY FORTUNADO  
Wait…I’m sure next time will be better…it’s-

END SCORE

But Mrs. O’Reilly is already out the door. Beth drops the accent.

BETH  
Great! Just fucking great! Stupid damn deck.

She gets a cigarette out and lights it. Smoking calms her somewhat as she gathers the cards together. She carries them to the ornate box on the shelf and wraps them in a cloth she takes from inside. She wraps the cards in the cloth and places them in the box. Then she goes to the backroom and returns with a light jacket. She switches off the lights and heads out the door.

EXTERIOR. APARTMENT BUILDING. SUNSET.

The building is about fifteen floors. It is neither modern nor fancy but seems to be clean and in good repair.

INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY. CONTINUOUS

SCORE: “Home Again” Original composition, A six flute arrangement sounding happy almost like children’s music.

The hall, like the building exterior, is clean and well maintained but looks like it was decorated in the early seventies. Beth stands at apartment 22. She opens her purse for her keys. We see a shot of the inside of the purse. At the top, wrapped in cloth, is the Tarot deck. She takes it out and opens it to confirm it is the same deck. 

BETH  
(To herself)  
I could have sworn I put you in the box.

She shrugs and puts the cards back. She gets her keys and step into.

TRACKING SHOT TO INT. BACHELOR APARTMENT. CONTINUOUS.

Beth enters her modest apartment. The kitchen is open to the living area, there is a small bathroom and a closet but it is clear this doubles as her bedroom as well. From the looks of things Beth straddles the line between messy and clean. It’s not a sty, but the owner clearly isn’t anal. There’s a mid sized TV, the older style with a full picture tube and a small portable radio. There are also some appliances in the kitchen but nothing fancy or high priced. The futon couch, which must double as the bed, sits in front of a large coffee table. An easy chair sits nearby, facing the TV.

Beth hangs her coat on a hook by the door then removes the deck from the purse and sets it on the coffee table. Then she gets out a cigarette and lights it. The intercom by the door buzzes. She walks over and presses the talk button.

BETH  
(Into Intercom)  
Who is it?

SCORE: “Phillip’s Theme”

PHILLIP  
(Cheery)  
It’s me.

BETH  
(Perking up)  
Come on up.

She presses another button to unlock the front door. She stands by the door smoking. We zoom into the smoke. A loud, quick, knock is suddenly heard at the door. Screen clears as Beth opens the door and Phillip enters. He carries a bottle in a paper bag.

PHILLIP  
Beth, darling.

He stretches his arms out for a hug. Beth holds her cigarette to one side and hugs him with one arm.

BETH  
Boy am I glad to see you.

PHILLIP  
With Chablis, as promised.

They separate and Beth takes the bottle. She heads to the kitchen.

BETH  
Great! I could use a drink. Did you want one?

PHILLIP  
One, yes. But I’m driving so you can help yourself to the rest.

BETH  
As generous as ever.

Beth puts out her cigarette, fetches a corkscrew and two wine glasses then opens the wine. Phillip’s eyes fall on the deck of cards on the coffee table.

PHILLIP  
So this is the infamous deck?

BETH  
(Losing some of her cheeriness)  
Yeah.

PHILLIP  
Mind if I take a look?

BETH  
I guess not.

Phillip picks up the deck and shuffles through it.

PHILLIP  
Aesthetically unpleasing I agree. Still, it’s only a deck of cards.

BETH  
You know the weird thing? I could have sworn I left them at the shop.

Beth pours the wine.

PHILLIP  
How’s business?

BETH  
Ok, assuming Mrs. O’Reilly ever comes back after today’s reading. It was horrible, it predicted three deaths in her future. And when I dealt again it was exactly the same. I can’t afford to lose such a loyal customer.

PHILLIP  
If you need money-

BETH  
(Cutting him off)  
We’ve had this discussion before Phillip. I wouldn’t feel right borrowing money from you.

PHILLIP  
Who said anything about paying me back?

Beth returns with the wine. 

BETH  
I’m not a charity case.

PHILLIP  
No, instead you pretend to be a Gypsy and whore out your readings.

BETH  
(Defensive)  
I help people.  
(Mood falling)  
Well, except today.

Phillip takes his wine.

PHILLIP  
Thank you dear.

BETH  
No, thank you. It’s your wine.

PHILLIP  
At least you take charity in the form of alcohol.  
(Pause as they sip)  
Well, if you are so worried about the deck why not give me a reading?

BETH  
I don’t know…

PHILLIP  
You’ve given me countless readings before. 

BETH  
Yes but I really don’t like this deck.

PHILLIP  
If the reading goes badly you can throw out the cards and buy some new ones before you start work tomorrow.

BETH  
Why don’t we just skip the reading and jump straight to throwing out the cards?

PHILLIP  
Because, my dear, you have to get back on the horse. You can’t let one bad reading-

BETH  
Two, identical, bad readings.

PHILLIP  
(Continuing as if she never spoke)  
Throw you off. Now come on, shuffle up.

Looking like she’d rather be doing anything else, Beth sits on the futon and picks up the deck.

BETH  
Pull up the easy chair. I don’t want you looming over me while I do this.

Phillip obliges and takes a seat.

PHILLIP  
It’s funny. I have a three thousand dollar leather massage chair and it’s not as comfortable as this is.

BETH  
Sometimes bargains are the best.

SCORE: Fade into “The Deck”, with more emphasis on the tubas and bassoons to make it even more ominous.

She shuffles the deck slowly and thoroughly. Her hands are shaking a bit as she holds it out for him to cut.

PHILLIP  
Relax. These cards may just be wrong. What’s the worst thing that can happen?

BETH  
(Gulping)  
Don’t ask that.

He cuts the cards. She takes them back and prepares to deal.

BETH  
Here goes.

She deals the cards in her traditional pattern. She is slow, pondering each one as she lays it out. She grows more concerned with each card. 

PHILLIP  
Well?

BETH  
(Tersely)  
Not ‘til I finish.

She finishes the last few cards. We see her lay out the last one. It is familiar; the inverted Death card. Beth gasps.

PHILLIP  
(Curious)  
Bad news?

Beth fumbles with a cigarette.

SCORE: “Phillip’s theme”

PHILLIP  
(Reassuring)  
Beth, it’s ok. You’ve read my fortune many times. And most of the time it’s been good news. And that’s no surprise. I’m a very wealthy man. I’ve had more good fortune than most people see in their lifetime. If the balance is coming due now then I accept that cheerfully.

BETH  
I hate this deck.

PHILLIP  
Then throw it away. And relax. Like I said the deck is probably just wrong. It’s not like a deck can be cursed.

BETH  
I guess not.

PHILLIP  
(Standing)  
And on that note I will take my leave.

BETH  
Already?

PHILLIP  
Miles to go and all that blather.

Beth stands as Phillip puts the easy chair back in place. Beth and Phillip meet at the door.

PHILLIP  
Enjoy the wine, get a new deck, and forget this ever happened.

BETH  
I will. But Phillip…be careful ok?

PHILLIP  
Careful men rarely win the prize.

BETH  
Just try.

PHILLIP  
Of course.

They hug.

PHILLIP  
Good night dear, try to sleep well.

BETH  
Not likely, but thanks anyway. Talk to you soon.

Phillip leaves. 

SCORE ENDS

Beth turns around and looks at the deck. 

BETH  
Right, I’m done with you.

She strides to the kitchen and gets a plastic garbage bag from under the sink. She returns to the coffee table and haphazardly grabs the cards and tosses them into the garbage bag. When she is done she ties to the bag in a knot and walks to her front door. 

TRACKING SHOT. HALLWAY. CONTINUOUS

Beth walks out her front door and down the hall to a door marked garbage disposal. She enters the tiny room with a garbage chute. She opens the chute.

BETH  
Good riddance to bad rubbish.

She tosses the bag down the chute. We hear it clatter down the floors. Beth smiles and exits the room. She heads back down the hall and into her apartment.

INT. BETH’S APARTMENT. CONTINUOUS.

We close on Beth’s face as she enters the apartment. Her face turns to shock. The camera pans to reveal what she sees.

SCORE: “The Deck”

The tarot deck is sitting on the coffee table in a neat pile.

BETH  
(Shocked)  
It…it can’t be…it.  
(Determined)   
Fine.

She picks up a metal trashcan from the corner of the room and places it by the desk. She picks up the deck and her cigarette lighter.

BETH  
See you in Hell.

She pulls off the top card. It’s Death. She grimaces. She sets the rest of the deck aside for a moment.

BETH  
Fine you’re first.

She lights the lighter and holds it to the edge of the card, over the metal trashcan.

BETH  
Time to die, Death.

The flames make contact with the paper. She holds the lighter until it gets so hot she has to stop the flame. She looks at the card.

There are no signs, not even the slightest trace, of damage to the card.

BETH  
(Defeated)  
It…it won’t even burn.

She is distracted as her cell phone rings in her purse. She quickly moves to get it, she checks the call display.

BETH  
Mrs. O’Reilly!

She composes herself then answers, using her Lady Fortunado accent.

LADY FORTUNADO  
(Excited)  
Mrs. O’Reilly?

YOUNG WOMAN’S VOICE  
(O.S.)  
No. This is her daughter, Candace. Is this Lady Fortunado?

LADY FORTUNADO  
Yes, yes how can I help you?

CANDACE  
(O.S.)  
I found your name on a list of people my mother wanted contacted during major absences. I’m afraid I have some bad news. 

LADY FORTUNADO  
(Scared)  
What is it?

CANDACE  
(O.S.)  
I’m afraid my mother was killed in an accident earlier today.

Beth drops the accent.

BETH  
(Disbelieving)  
Killed?

CANDACE  
(O.S., losing her composure)  
Yes. It was a freak accident. An elevator cable in her building snapped and she fell to her death.

BETH  
Was…was she alone?

CANDACE  
(O.S.)  
No, I’m afraid two neighbors were with her.

BETH  
Three deaths…

CANDACE  
(O.S.)  
Yes, it’s quite a tragedy.   
(Pause)  
Look I’m sorry to cut this short but I have a lot of people to call. I don’t know what your relationship to my mother was but if you’d like me to contact you with funeral information I’d be happy to.

BETH  
Yes…yes please.

CANDACE  
(O.S.)  
All right. 

BETH  
And my condolences.

CANDACE  
(O.S.)  
Thank you. Try to have a good night.

Candace hangs up. Beth stands, holding the phone and staring at the deck. Suddenly a look of realization strikes her.

BETH  
Phillip!

She fumbles with the phone and manages to hit speed dial.

SCORE: “Phillip Theme” rearranged in a faster tempo and more disjointed style.

CUT TO: INT. 2009 LEXUS. NIGHT.

Phillip is driving as his cell phone rings. He fumbles with his belt clip to get it out and bring it to his ear.

PHILLIP  
Hello?

BETH  
(O.S., fast)  
Phillip! The deck! It really is cursed.

PHILLIP  
Don’t be silly dear.

BETH  
(O.S.)  
Phillip I threw them away and they came back. They won’t burn!

PHILLIP  
There must be some kind of explanation. Maybe they are treated with something.

BETH  
(O.S.)  
Mrs. O’Reilly is dead! And two other people with her! Just like the deck predicted.

PHILLIP  
(Concerned)  
Really?

BETH  
(O.S.)  
Phillip the cards said you were going to die.

A shocked Phillip drops the phone. He bends to pick it up.

BETH  
(O.S.)  
Phillip? Phillip are you there?

As Phillip reaches for the card his sleeve catches on the steering wheel, turning it. He manages to grab the phone.

BETH  
(O.S., shouting)  
Phillip!

Phillip looks up at the road. The horn is blaring now.

P.O.V. A delivery truck is barreling down on the Lexus. Parked cars are on either side. We see the wheel turning desperately and the car begins to follow but it grows larger still until the lights fill the screen in whiteness.

There is a screeching of brakes and a horrendous crash.

BETH  
(O.S., shouting)  
Phillip!

END SCORE

FADE TO DOORWAY LADY FORTUNADO’S. MORNING.

A handwritten sign on the door reads “Closed due to a friend’s passing”

Zoom in onto the sign until the letters become huge and black fills the screen.

SCORE: “Phillip’s Theme” rearranged as a funeral dirge with added bagpipes.

RESOLVE TO EXT. GRAVEYARD. MORNING.

A huge crowd has gathered for the funeral of Phillip Heatherington. A Catholic Priest is addressing the crowd.

PRIEST  
And though ill fortune has claimed the life of Phillip Heatherington let us remember that God has a plan for all things.

Cut to Beth, in funeral garb, standing at the back away from the bulk of the crowd, watching. 

BETH  
(To herself)  
A plan? Sure.

She opens her purse and we see inside. The cards are right on top. She sighs.

BETH  
(Depressed)  
I can’t even leave them at home.

She turns and walks away.

END SCORE

CUT TO INT. TAXI CAB. DAY.

Beth is leaning against the window of the cab absently looking out the window.

TAXI DRIVER  
So lady, you follow the Mets?

BETH  
I’m not really on the mood to talk right now. I just came from a funeral.

TAXI DRIVER  
Nasty thing death, sorry about your loss.

Beth continues to look out the window as the cab passes the edge of Central Park. 

BETH’S P.O.V.

The woman who originally gave Beth the cards is walking on the sidewalk outside the window! She is dressed totally differently, now in traditional African garb.

END P.O.V.

SCORE: “Wild Game” Original composition. Very fast tempo, building as it progresses, African style music, such as would accompany a traditional African dance.

BETH  
Stop the cab!

TAXI DRIVER  
What? Here?

BETH  
Now!

The driver stops. She pulls a handful of bills from her purse and tosses them at him.

BETH  
(As she exits the cab)  
Keep the change!

TAXI DRIVER  
(O.S. very grateful)  
Thanks!

Beth has to cross two lanes of traffic and a car just squeals to a stop in time to avoid hitting her.

BETH  
(To the driver, absently)  
Sorry!

She reaches the sidewalk and turns to follow the African woman who is at least 300 feet ahead. Beth starts running, her dress shoes not quite suited to the task. She closes to 200 feet.

BETH  
(Yelling)  
Lady! Stop!

Many people on the sidewalk turn to look at the yelling woman, including the African Woman. It takes a moment for her to recognize Beth as Lady Fortunado but, the second she does, her face turns to fear and she takes off running.

BETH  
Damn it!

She picks up the pace. The African woman is in heeled boots and is having just a little more difficulty running than Beth. Beth is slowly gaining. The woman turns off the sidewalk and into Central Park. The leaves are in full autumn splendor. Beth chases the woman down the path. Ahead of them, blocking the path, are a large group of joggers in some kind of organized group. The woman ducks and weaves her way through the group. Soon Beth is among them too. A panting overweight man bumps into Beth, almost knocking her over. The woman clears the joggers and frantically kicks off her boots. Beth has trouble clearing the joggers and the African woman, now in bare feet, takes off even faster ahead of her. Beth is starting to pant.

BETH  
Damn cigarettes.

The path moves into a more wooded area of the park. It seems deserted. Beth loses site of the woman as she reaches a fork. She desperately scans both paths, just catching site of the woman’s head as she disappears from view. Beth takes off again. 

The woman is looking back. Somehow Beth seems to be closing as they reach a long straight section of path surrounded by trees. Both women are breathing hard now. Beth suddenly hold up, she has hurt her hamstring muscle. Beth desperately looks around and spies a glass bottle sitting nearby. She picks it up and, with the throw of a football player, tosses the bottle in a high arc towards the African woman.

We follow the bottle as it sails through the air like Icarus on wings of wax. But all too soon gravity reasserts itself and the bottle sails back to Earth. It crashes just ahead of the African woman-shattering into hundreds of jagged pieces. The African woman desperately tries to sidestep but her left foot comes down on a shard of glass. She cries out and loses her balance, topping to the left, away from the remaining glass. As a hobbling Beth approaches the African woman is trying to pull the glass from her bleeding foot. 

END SCORE

Beth tries to speak but she is too out of breath. She stops to recover. After a few seconds she feels ready.

BETH  
(Panting)  
I…I want answers.

AFRICAN WOMAN  
Leave me alone.

BETH  
No way. You’re going to tell me what I want to know.

AFRICAN WOMAN  
Or what?

Beth kneels.

BETH  
This is nice flat ground. I’ve got the cards with me.

AFRICAN WOMAN  
Of course you do. So what?

BETH  
I’ll read your future right now.

AFRICAN WOMAN  
(Terrified)  
You wouldn’t.

BETH  
These cards cost me my best friend! Just try me!

AFRICAN WOMAN  
(Resigned)  
Fine, I’ll talk.

BETH  
Who are you?

AFRICAN WOMAN  
I call myself Alleana, that’s all you get. I’m a fortuneteller, just like you.

BETH  
Where did this deck come from?

ALLEANA  
I got it the same way you did. An Asian woman came in for a reading and, before I could start, she faked a cough. When I went for water she swapped my deck with hers and bolted.

BETH  
And…

ALLEANA  
By now you know anyone who receives a reading from that deck will die. You can’t throw the cards away. They’re indestructible. And if you buy a new deck it will just replace them.

BETH  
So what the fuck am I supposed to do?

ALLEANA  
Never read Tarot again.

BETH  
And how am I supposed to make a living?

ALLEANA  
Not my problem. Or…

BETH  
Or?

ALLEANA  
Or do what I did. Find some new sap and swap the cards. But they have to be a real fortuneteller. I tried it on an amateur and it didn’t work.

BETH  
So somebody else gets stuck with these?

ALLEANA  
If you can live with yourself afterward. Otherwise have them buried with you. Now would you mind calling an ambulance, I’m bleeding here.

BETH  
Screw you.

She turns and walks off.

SCORE: “The Choice” Original Composition. Threatening, slow building orchestral piece, with heavy emphasis on the Base Fiddle.

INT. BETH’S APARTMENT. SUNSET.

Beth sits on her sofa, smoking. The ashtray is full in front of her and several packs lie on the table. Near them is the deck. She stares at it and smokes. She is a wreck. Her hair is a mess, her makeup as well. She has been crying. She smokes continuously, no sooner exhaling than lighting a new one. Finally she finishes the cigarette, smoking down to the filter, then stubs it out.

BETH  
I have no choice.

She picks up the deck and puts it in her purse. She heads straight for the door and is soon gone.

EXT. STREET OUTSIDE BETH’S HOUSE. EVENING.

Beth hails a cab. It stops for her.

TAXI DRIVER  
(O.S.)  
Where to lady.

BETH  
(As she gets in the cab)  
Chinatown.

SCORE: “Chinatown” original composition. Composition for 12-piece bamboo wind band. Ancient sounding yet fast paced, with overtones of mystery.

MONTAGE. ESTABLISHING SHOTS OF CHINATOWN. NIGHT.

INT.CAB. NIGHT.

Beth sits in the cab as it passes through one of the less pleasant parts of Chinatown.

TAXI DRIVER  
(O.S.)  
Any place in particular.

BETH’S POV.

On the sidewalk by an alley is a clapboard sign reading “Tarot Readings by Lady Dragon”

END POV.

BETH   
Here.

CUT TO EXT. CHINATOWN. NIGHT.

Beth looks around uncertainly as she stands by the sign. It points down a dimly lit alley. Beth takes a deep breath and starts down in the alley. Garbage lines both side of the alley and rats can be seen scurrying about. Beth is startled as she sees a HOMELESS MAN slumped against the wall in front of her. He wears a rain slicker and hat, pulled down over his face. He seems to be sleeping. Beth takes a wide berth around him. Ahead she sees a door. She speeds up, trying to walk quietly, until she reaches it. A sign on the door reads, in English as well as Mandarin and Cantonese, “Lady Dragons’s Door to the Future – Knock please.” Beth composes herself, making a futile attempt to fix her hair, then knocks on the door. She checks her purse, the deck is there as usual.

LADY DRAGON  
(O.S., Chinese accent)  
Come in!

Beth opens the door and steps inside.

CUT TO INT. LADY DRAGON’S. CONTINUOUS.

The entryway has all the trappings of Asia. The lights are shaped like paper lantern. Incense hangs in the air. 

LADY DRAGON  
(O.S.)  
Come in. Come in.

Beth takes a few steps down the hall and enters a room. The set-up is quite similar to her own, with Chinese trappings and objects replacing her Gypsy theme. The crystal ball is there and the monkey’s paw. There’s an ornate box too but it is carved with two intertwined Chinese Dragons. Sitting at the table is a middle aged Chinese woman (MICHELLE YEOH) wearing Coke bottle eyeglasses. Her hair is up in a severe bun. She wears a kimono bedecked with dragons.

LADY DRAGON  
What brings you to Lady Dragon’s so late in the evening?

BETH  
Just…just an important question.

LADY DRAGON  
Financial? Spiritual? Romantic?

BETH  
I just…I just need a new future.

LADY DRAGON  
I can only guarantee you a future. Not a new one.

BETH  
Well let’s hope.

She starts faking coughing. Building to a full blown coughing fit.

LADY DRAGON  
Are you unwell?

BETH  
(Between bouts of coughing)  
Could…could you… get me… some water?

LADY DRAGON  
(Graciously)  
Of course. One moment.

She stands, looking physically frail, and makes her way to a back room which, just like at Beth’s place, is curtained off. 

SCORE: “The Deck”

As soon as she is gone Beth makes sure her deck is sitting on the table then pulls the deck from her purse. She reaches forward to grab the other deck then quickly places hers in its place. She stuffs the new deck into her purse. She looks away then looks back, nothing has changed, she still has the new deck. She allows herself a small smile but is surprised as the fortuneteller returns quicker than she expected, carrying a bottled water. 

LADY DRAGON  
Here we are.

BETH  
(Nervous)  
Thanks.

She takes a sip. She looks to the deck on the table. Will she notice the switch? She turns away, facing the door, coiled to bolt as she continues to sip at the water.

LADY DRAGON  
(O.S.)  
Oh my…

Beth whirls back. The fortuneteller has dealt out a hand with the deck!

BETH  
(Screaming, terrified)  
I’m supposed to cut the deck!

LADY DRAGON  
(Apologetic)  
I’m sorry, we can deal again.

BETH  
No, no, I don’t want to know the future any more. 

She storms out.

EXT. ALLEY. NIGHT. CONTINUOUS.

Beth bursts out of the shop, dropping her water as she does. She is hyperventilating. She stops and fumbles in her purse for her cigarettes.

BETH  
(To herself)  
I didn’t cut the deck. It doesn’t count.

MAN’S VOICE  
(O.S., threatening)  
Gimme your purse!

Beth looks up to see the homeless approaching her fast. He reaches her before she can even react.

BETH  
Sure...take it. No problem.

He grabs her purse and yanks it. She makes no attempt to stop him but it catches on her clothes.

HOMELESS MAN  
Die bitch!

He draws a switchblade.

BETH  
(Desperate)  
No…please!

He stabs her in the stomach, twisting the knife for good measure. Her eyes go wide in shock. He pulls the knife out and uses it to cut the straps of the purse. As he pulls it away the tarot deck falls out and spills. Beth looks down at the pool of blood forming on her funeral clothes. She gasps. The homeless man bolts up the alley. Beth sinks to her knees, in shock. She tries to clutch at her wound but blood continues to pour out. Finally she falls to her face, a pool of blood forming under her. The camera pans to a card, the Death card, sitting on the ground as the blood slowly seeps towards it.

SCORE “Chinatown” 

A woman’s hand reaches down and picks up the card. Pan back to reveal Lady Dragon. She looks very different. Her glasses are gone and her hair is now down and flowing. She no longer looks frail, in fact she looks ten years younger. In her other hand she holds the deck. She looks at the Death card for a moment then casually tosses it on Beth’s back. She shuffles through the cards, looking at the pictures. When she speaks her accent is, while not gone, much lighter.

LADY DRAGON  
So my friend you have come home to me again.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

MONTAGE OF IMAGES

We see Lady Dragon, now in conservative business attire in the fortune telling shop of Alleana. Again it is quite similar to the others but with African trappings. We see Alleana leave the room and Lady Dragon switch the decks before leaving.

END FLASHBACK

Lady Dragon looks down on Beth with disdain.

LADY DRAGON  
Foolish American, seeking to deceive the master.  
(To the deck)  
Well friend, let’s see what new fun we can have.

She turns and returns to her shop as we watch Beth’s blood spread. 

BLACKOUT

END SCORE

SUPER: In his will Phillip Heatherington left Beth Carrington three million dollars. She would never have had to read cards again.

SCORE: “The Deck” Heavy metal arrangement.


End file.
